Condescendencia
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Sai se sorprendió, había ladeado la cabeza esperando el golpe de gracia que nunca había llegado. Le vio a los cabellos rosados que escondían su expresión y podía sentir la calidez que le otorgaban sus finas manos.


Hola, he aquí con un SaiSaku que hace tiempo quería escribir, espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-Senpai, fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte.

**Dedicatoria: **a tí, mi único lugar seguro.

N/A: Condescender: Adaptarse a otro.

_**Condescendencia...**_

_You know, words can hurt_

Lo habían mandado a buscarla para una misión. Pasó por su casa donde tocó la puerta dos veces y al percatarse de que no había nadie en ella se encaminó hacia el hospital, _donde tampoco la encontró. _Con la paciencia que lo caracterizaba se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 en donde consiguió encontrarla.

El suelo a su alrrededor estaba completamente levantado y eran pocos los árboles que habían quedado intactos. La divisó a unos metros de aquellos troncos cortados que yacían rectos y alineados, aquellos tres que Sakura se tomaba la molestia de esquivar siempre que entrenaba.

La ninja médico no notó su presencia, estaba lo suficientemente ocupada concentrando chackra en su puño enguantado y destrozando todo a su paso con movimientos bastante coordinados y precisos. Su cabello rosado se movía al compás de su cuerpo y sus finas cejas se contraían constantemente dejando ver su ceño fruncido. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en una ventilación agitada y no pudo dejar de fijarse en sus caderas anchas bajo la pollera rosa que se había levantado al momento que propinó una patada al suelo.

-Oe, fea- la llamó.

Sakura lo buscó con la mirada y maldijo por lo bajo al haberse dado por aludida. Sai tuvo que correr su cuerpo a un costado para esquivar la rama que la Kunoichi le lanzó a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de mala gana acercándose a él.

-Tenemos misión- le sonrió con esa sonrisa plástica tan propia de él, cerrándo los párpados- en una hora en la puerta de la aldea- se limitó a decir.

La aprendiz de Hokage se mordió el labio inferior, enfadada ¿qué diablos pasaba con él? ya estaba harta de su maldita actitud. Se dirigió a su casa a tomar una ducha y preparar su mochila con la intriga sobre de qué sería la misión que Sai no se dignó a explicar. _Hijo de puta._

Ya en la puerta de la aldea, con un Naruto emocionado, un Sai inexpresivo y un Kakashi que había llegado media hora tarde y se disculpaba estúpidamente, partieron a la misión, no demasiado complicada para ninjas de su elite, de clase _B_.

Nunca nada resulta como debería resultar y se encontraron con Uchiha Sasuke por el camino, _que logró volver a evadirlos_. Con el alma destrozada y la esperanza agonizando terminaron la misión y volvieron a la aldea con desgano. Naruto no hizo bromas en todo el viaje de vuelta y sus cejas rubias estaban constantemente fruncidas sobre sus ojos azules oscurecidos. Kakashi no apartó la vista de su libro y se despidió con un ademán de su mano desapareciendo en el instante en el que cruzaron la puerta de la aldea. El rubio se ofreció a llevar el reporte de la misión y Sakura asintió con los párpados caídos.

Ahora sólo estaban ellos dos. No supo que estaba haciendo en el momento que se dio cuenta que seguía sus pasos.

-¿Me acompañarás a casa?- preguntó con sorna la de ojos verdes.

-Claro que no, temería que alguien pudiera relacionarme contigo- allí estaba esa sonrisa pintada que tanto le jodía a Sakura.

-¡Tú! maldito infeliz- escupió la ninja médico mientras lo sujetaba por la ropa negra.

-No debes enfadarte conmigo Sakura-San, no es mi culpa que sean tan patéticos como para no poder traerlo de vuelta- su voz no flaqueaba, al igual que su expresión.

_Dolió. _Tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta que se tragara sus sucias palabras y no pudiera siquiera volver a pensar en insultarla, pero se detuvo. Lo soltó de su agarre sin quitar las manos de su pecho, _la verdad no ofende. _De todas formas debía ya estar acostumbrada a esa forma jodida que tenía el ANBU de hablar.

Sai se sorprendió, había ladeado la cabeza esperando el golpe de gracia que nunca había llegado. Le vio a los cabellos rosados que escondían su expresión y podía sentir la calidez que le otorgaban sus finas manos.

-T-tal vez sea cierto, pero no nos rendiremos, Sasuke-Kun volverá a la aldea ¿si? y te cerraré la maldita boca- su voz quebrada no acompañaba sus palabras mordaces.

La vio levantar la vista y mirarlo fijamente, de sus ojos caían lágrimas que empapaban sus blancas mejillas y algo dentro suyo se removió inquieto. ¿Qué debía hacer? La sonrisa lastimera que le dedicó Sakura estremeció los vellos de su sien y temió que las manos en su pecho fueran a despegarse. Sus brazos pálidos se pegaron a su espalda atrayéndola contra su cuerpo_, creía haber leído en algún libro algo de eso._

Pudo adivinar la mirada de sorpresa de su compañera contra su cuello. Los cabellos rosas le hacían cosquillas y el aroma floral le aletargaba los sentidos. El calor que el cuerpo pequeño le proporcionaba se le antojo abrumador y se preguntó si debía estar atento a que un golpe certero se estrellara contra sí. Pero Sakura se quedó allí, inmóvil, con las lágrimas resbalando por su cuello y un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas mojadas. Levantó la mirada verde y vio en esos ojos negros abismales una serie de sentimientos que nunca podría comprender_, porque él estaba hecho para evitar eso. _

Sai recorrió con sus ojos aquel rostro sonrojado, algo en sí mismo deseaba hacer eterno el momento y sus dedos se aferraron a su cintura como solían aferrarse al lienzo. Posó su vista en sus labios gruesos entreabiertos, la respiración entrecortada hacía chocar sus senos contra su pecho. Su corazón latió desbocado, _deseaba probarla_. Su rostro se acercó al de ella lentamente, atento a cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte, Sakura cerró los párpados lentamente, no sabiendo exactamente qué estaba haciendo.

Sintió la respiración caliente contra sus labios y rozó su nariz con la suya en un suave contacto. Se relamió los labios secos y acortó la distancia entre ellos, _tan sólo un roce_, pero algo en sus sentidos lo confundió y creyó hechar todo a perder, _algunos libros lo llamarían miedo_. Se separó lentamente y la vio abrir los párpados levemente confundida. La miró fijamente a esos ojos verdes intensos.

-¿Te he dicho que eres aún más fea cuando lloras?

**Fin**

xD jajaja ni idea, esto fue lo que salió. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos n.n

**Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!**

**FugadadelPaquete**


End file.
